swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Publish 19 Notes for 29 June 2005
Category:Updates Publish 19.0 June 29th, 2005 Major Features Happy Empire Day! To celebrate this glorious Imperial holiday, head to Nashal, Talus and speak to the Imperial P.R. Officer at 4311, 5187. To protest against Empire Day, head to the basement of the Anchorhead, Tatooine cantina at 128, -5350 and speak to the off-duty bartender. To find out more about Empire Day click here! Secrets of the Syren Quest Part 3 of the Secrets of the Syren quest is now live. If you haven't done the first two chapters, or are picking up where you left off, make sure to visit the quest NPC for your faction. Imperial players should find Jeevan Monsul in the Bestine cantina. Rebel players will need to see Veega Madish in the Tyrena cantina and neutral players will have the pleasure of dealing with Tyla Jinn in the Theed cantina. This part of the story will require you to venture in to space so make sure to have your fighter fueled up and ready. Smuggler - New Slicing Changes! A “salvage” option now exists on weapon and armor upgrade kits. Using this option will replace the kit with a random component used in the new slicing system. The “cut blue/red wire” element has been removed from weapon and armor slicing. While slices to weapon and armor will always succeed, each slice will add a small amount of customization points to the sliced object. Any piece of weaponry or armor may have up to a total of 100 points worth of slices. The better a slice is, the more points it adds to the item until it reaches 100 points. Each item (weapons/armor) will have a set of customization categories. Each category will require a number of slices of increasing value in order to get the full value of the category. These slices must be applied in order. For example, a weapon will have a category called “Increase Firing Rate” which has a maximum of 4 slices, each of increasing quality. Each of these slices then has a cost and results in an increase in firing rate. Here is a list of the new slices: Weapons * Increase Firing Rate * Enhanced Damage * Increased Critical Hit Chance Armor * Enhanced Resilience * Impact Deflections * Hardening (Crit save chance) * Armor Break Defense Update Notes List Items Correspondents and Fan Fest fixes and Balance Changes Animations * Added in missing Fencer animations * Added in missing Pikemen animations * Added in missing Swordsmen animations * Art: sped up two handed sword animations Weapons and Damage * Fixed elemental damage type on the red color crystal * Fixed weapon elemental damage. All weapons with an elemental damage amount should now be correctly doing their elemental damage. * Changed Lightning Rifles speed movement modifier to emulate Rifles instead of commando weapons Jedi Defender * Avoid Incapacitation - Increased Force cost to activate Jedi Healing * Force Sap - Lowered duration and debuff amount * Force Heal - Increased cool down and execute timers * Total Heal - Increased cool down and execute timers * Added Mind and Action costs to most Healer abilities Jedi Powers * Force Choke - Armor will no longer prevent Force Choke damage, Force Defense, and Force Shield still protect against Choke * Mind Blast - Added State effects to ability * Improved Mind Blast - Ability is now single target ability * Force Throw - Added State effects to ability * Force Throw - Is now a cone attack * Force Cloak - Increased cool down timer Jedi Enhancer * Force Armor - Now adds to your Jedi Innate Jedi Armor * Force Armor - Takes a substantial less amount of Force per incoming damage * Force Shield - Takes a substantial less amount of Force per incoming damage * Transfer Force - Increased cool down timer * Drain Force - Increased cool down timer * Stasis - Increased cool down timer * Force Speed - Increased duration of Buff * Added slight Mind and Action costs to most Enhancer abilities Jedi Lightsabers * Reduced action cost of Light saber moves * Reduced Force cost on Saber moves * Advanced Saber Throw - Removed Cone effects from ability * Improved Saber Throw - Removed Knockdown effect from ability * Increased Damage Potential of all Saber Throws Doctor/Combat Medic * Significantly reduced Healing execute timers and cool downs on all healing abilities * Reduced aggro generated by Healing by 50% on all healing abilities * Reduced Mind costs all healing buffing abilities * Significantly reduced Healing execute timers and cool downs on all Combat Medic Offensive abilities * Significantly increased amount of Doctor/CM healing Cybernetics * Increased refresh rate on Revive ability from Cybernetic arms * "Cybernetic Shock" and "Cyborg Lightning" now deal more damage. Rifleman * Sniper Shot - Added 20 meter minimum range Bounty Hunter * Duelist Stance - Increased amount of defense skill added General Combat * Increased the action cost of KnockdownRecovery * Daze effects now prevent all forms of healing and buffing Other Publish Notes: Bounty Hunter * Added Heavy Lightning Rifle to the Galaxy Entertainers * Entertainers will now heal players from a greater distance. Pikeman * Pikeman - Increased the amount a target is slowed by with Warcry Smuggler * Overwhelming Shot should now fires correctly * Panic shot's Daze effect now works (Daze effects break on damage) * Concussion shot is now a Root + a Daze (Daze effects break on damage, as this is a dual effect debuff both the Root + Daze will break on damage) * Some slices now require components that drop in various locations throughout the galaxy. Jedi * Added a warm-up timer to Jedi Saber Power attack * Fixed issue with new Force Armor * Force Choke will now break when the Jedi is Force Cloaked * Avoid Incapacitation now adds a snare while active as well as an increased force cost. Force Sensitive Village * The Power Crystals in Mellichae's camp from being destroyed. * Improved handling of enemies defending the Power Crystals in Mellichae's camp. * Force Cloaked Jedi will take damage from turret attacks. Battlefields * Battlefields have been removed from the galaxy Quests / Content: * Escort tasks no longer breaks follow when the player is incapped. The escort target may take a few seconds before following the player again Geonosian Bunker: * The ‘enhanced kwi’ infestation has been reduced to a more manageable state. Content: Kkowir Forest * If you currently have the arena champion quest active Chief Kerritamba will re-grant the quest to enter the arena. Content: Space Kashyyyk * Wookiee Resistance Fighters are now attackable. Content: Space Kashyyyk * Players who answered "Their numbers are thin. They are no threat to us" can now continue with the Eyma quest line * The Imperial Station mission for the Imperial Guard Interceptor will now grant the correct badge. If you have already completed the mission, speak with the station again to get your service record corrected. * The path taken by the quest target has been lengthened for Kerssoc's "Destroy the Chiss poacher weapons" space mission. Avatar Platform * The lockbox on the Avatar platform is now accessible * Added loot to the checkpoint lockbox on the Avatar platform. Player Structures * Naboo medium style houses now require the proper spacing for placement Loot * Loot items should now be assigned the proper levels/attributes Armor / Cybernetics * Can no longer wear biceps from other armor sets over the Mabari jacket * Fixed issue with Wookiee Ceremonial Right biceps and bracers * Fixed the cybernetic proc effects. Cybernetic limbs with proc effects that trigger on a successful hit will now execute correctly * Failing an action with a Cybernetic Limb will no longer cause the cool down timer to execute Weapons / Damage * Art: sped up two handed sword animations * Fixed newly created Proton Rifles * Elemental damage will now be applied to the target for weapons that have bonus elemental damage. Shipwright * You are now given another chance to name a reverse engineered component after attempting to use a reserved name. * Unused engine acceleration and deceleration stats of 0.0 are no longer shown in the reverse engineering results dialog. UI * If you have nothing targeted, and take damage, you automatically target what damaged you. * Visual improvements to the /find ribbon * The Tool Tip for commands in the command browser now gives better descriptions of abilities. * The target display will no longer appear when you have toggled off the HUD * Players with pre-CU characters should no longer get a running man for their role icon the first time they log in * Junk dealer names now appear properly on the overhead map * The group direction arrow will now update when the player is out of range. * Flora and buildings no longer make selecting targets difficult. * Using WASD keys in MMORPG Modeless will no longer break you out of the radial menu. The radial menu will position itself in 3D once activated. * The HAM bar will now show correctly over targets that are being attacked through the assist system * BazaarUI: save sort settings for columns * Default attack should now work for combat commands when using the assist system * Minimized the size of the species requirements. * Moved the species requirements to the end of the examine info when looking at wearables * Adding a new /waypoint with coordinates will give better error messages when the coordinates are bad * Terrain is now displayed in the Radar. Player Cities * City banned players can no longer travel to the banned city by selecting "Use Travel Ticket" from the ticket's radial menu or by using the ticket from the toolbar * Garage Fee/tax should be displayed in the City Status window now. GCW * All Crackdown NPC's should now have the correct name, appearance and faction. New Player Tutorial * The Droideka in the new player tutorial now has less hit points and a quicker respawn rate. Misc * Added armor deconstruction script to old style Wookiee chest pieces. This will split the old armor into three new pieces: a head and chest piece and 2 arm pieces * Fixed an issue where players could not put bio-link items on the market or drop them in houses they were admins of. Now, only items that have been bio-linked can not be placed on the market. Japanese * Less IME spam when playing in Japanese. * Resource category names are now localized. These newly understood names will take time to move across the land.